


Зеркало

by 006_stkglm



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru</p>
    </blockquote>





	Зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

— Я тебе разрешал глаза закрывать?  
Слова сладким, горячим медом вливаются в ушную раковину, а зубы пребольно дергают мочку. Ричард открывает глаза, натыкается на собственный плывущий взгляд в огромном — во всю стену дорогого гостиничного номера — зеркале и торопливо зажмуривается, прежде чем зрачок успевает зафиксировать детали открывающейся ему картинки.  
Над ухом страдальчески вздыхают.  
— Ричард Криспин Армитидж, открой глаза. Немедленно.

Пальцы, играющие с его истекающей смазкой головкой, ныряют ниже и больно стискивают ствол у самого основания. Это можно вытерпеть, а вот то, что толстый, длинный, перевитый венами член, несколько секунд назад до отказа наполнявший его задницу, выскальзывает из него почти целиком — нет. Ричард сжимается, пытаясь не дать уйти этому восхитительному ощущению заполненности, прогибается в пояснице, но открыть глаза не может. Ну вот почему нельзя его выебать просто так — ведь это тоже офигительно хорошо. Почему обязательно нужно еще чего-то требовать? Член выскальзывает из него с влажным хлюпающим звуком, и Ричард даже не пытается сдержать всхлип.  
— Ш-ш-ш. Ну что ты, Рич? Ш-ш-ш, — голос ласкает и обволакивает его с ног до головы, — ты мой хороший. Мой красивый. Мой самый лучший, самый охуенный мужик в этой половине земного шара.

Пальцы снова ласково надрачивают его стояк. Ладонь скользит по бедру, оглаживает поясницу, живот и ползет выше. Его сосок дразнят-сжимают-выкручивают и Ричард жалобно скулит, закусив губу, а ухо его вновь обжигает шепот:  
— Открой глаза. Ну, открой. Я хочу видеть тебя, когда делаю вот так…  
Головка члена упирается в его хлюпающую смазкой, жадно сжимающуюся дырку. Невесомо легкий толчок — недостаточно сильный чтобы проникнуть, но достаточный, чтобы дать ему прочувствовать восхитительное ощущение давления и напора. И снова шепот:  
— Посмотри на меня. На нас. Давай, мой хороший. Взгляни.

Ричард сглатывает. Ладони, которыми он упирается в зеркало, вспотели и скользят. В царящей за закрытыми веками темноте он ярко ощущает каждое прикосновение, каждое движение воздуха в комнате, но может быть, может быть, то, что ждет его там — на свету — тоже не так уж плохо.  
Разлепить слипшиеся от пота и слез ресницы нелегко, но его обволакивает ободряющее тепло прикасающейся к нему везде кожи, а колючая щетина щекочет ушную раковину:  
— Да-а. Вот так, мой хороший. Давай. Открывай глаза, посмотри на то, как я тебя люблю. Как я тебя хочу…

Первое, что Ричард видит, сфокусировав взгляд на зеркале, — собственные ноги. Они длинные и… ну… волосатые. Да.  
— Не жульничай, Рич, — в голосе явственно слышится добродушная усмешка, и на его загривке легонько смыкаются зубы. — Подними голову.  
Фанатки правы: ноги у него бесконечные. И хорошо, что для мужских коленей нет стандартов красоты. А бедра можно, наверное, депилировать и… ой!  
— Не вздумай! — зубы впиваются в его загривок так, что опустить голову он может, только выдрав клок собственной кожи.  
— Смотри, Рич. У тебя такой красивый член: ровный, длинный. Видишь, даже в мою ладонь не помещается. А на ощупь, Рич… — горячий влажный язык вылизывает саднящее место укуса, — на ощупь как будто рукоять этого твоего ебаного «самого большого меча», про который ты пиздишь второй месяц, не затыкаясь, обернули бархатом и вложили мне в ладонь. Видишь? Чувствуешь?

Ричард смотрит, как длинные пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями ласкают его багровый стояк. Чувствует каждой оплетающей ствол веной малейший заусенец в дорогом маникюре и мозолистые уплотнения на подушечках пальцев от раздачи бесконечных автографов.  
— Подними голову, Рич. Выше. Еще выше. Вот так, а теперь я…  
Толчок, и головка члена легко проникает в его смазанную, растраханную дырку. Ричард сжимается, чтобы не дать этому сладкому ощущению заполненности покинуть его, и ухо снова щекочет смех.  
— Ну, вот опять. Открывай глаза, Армитидж, кому говорю…

Длинные пальцы скользят по члену, то и дело прихватывая поджимающиеся яйца, сильная рука ложится поперек груди, еще крепче прижимая его к разгоряченному телу любовника. Разлепив веки, Ричард опять натыкается на собственный обдолбанный, осоловелый взгляд. Еще толчок — ленивый, уверенный. Мышцы расступаются под этим напором, позволяя чужой плоти до отказа наполнить его тело, потом покинуть почти целиком и наполнить снова. И, несмотря на отчаянное желание зажмуриться, вид собственных зрачков — огромных, почти затопивших радужку — завораживает.  
— Смотри, — обжигает ухо горячий шепот, и Ричард смотрит, пытаясь сложить воедино разрозненную картинку: мокрые, слипшиеся ресницы; блестящая от пота грудь; торчащие горошины сосков; судорожно сокращающиеся мышцы поджарого живота; припухшие, искусанные губы; багровая головка члена в кольце чужих, мокрых от смазки пальцев.

— Охуенный, — шепчет любовник, и Ричард, не закрывая глаз, роняет голову ему на плечо, — бесподобный. И мой. Весь — мой.  
Его задница горит от ритмичных движений внутрь-наружу, яйца поджимаются, в пояснице нарастает тепло, каменеет член в кольце чужих пальцев. На какое-то ослепительное мгновение весь мир замирает, как сложившаяся вдруг картинка в калейдоскопе, а потом рассыпается миллионом осколков и капель спермы, забрызгивающих большое — от пола до потолка — зеркало, в которое он упирается руками.  
— Ах ты ж… — слышит он сквозь гул крови в ушах. И потом долгое, сытое: — М-м-м-м-м…

Член в его заду словно делается еще больше, обжигая мышцы изнутри, но Ричард сейчас способен видеть лишь свое собственное, будто впервые собравшееся воедино отражение. Неровно падает на лоб мокрая челка, часто бьется жилка на виске, дрожит на кончике носа капля пота, медленно опадает истекающий последними каплями спермы член в завитках темных жестких волос.  
— Нравится зрелище? — Любовник толкается в него еще раз: сыто и лениво, почти прижимая его к зеркалу грудью, бедрами и животом.  
Нравится. Ему, возможно, впервые в жизни нравится то, что он видит. Над ухом раздается довольный, мурлыкающий смех, губы ерошат мокрые волосы у него на загривке.

— Ты охуенный. Буду повторять, пока не поверишь.  
— Часто придется повторять, — хрипит Ричард в ответ. Голос плохо его слушается.  
— Я не против, — мочку уха прикусывают, потом лижут, — ты самый охренительный мужик…  
— «В этой половине земного шара»?  
Любовник оставляет ухо Ричарда в покое, ловит в зеркале его взгляд и смотрит, не отрываясь, до тех пор, пока тот не начинает смущенно переступать с ноги на ногу.  
— Армитидж, вот честное слово, в жизни не встречал никого мнительнее тебя. Да — в «этой». Южной. Где Новая Зеландия и прочее Средиземье. Потому что в северной, уж прости, но самый охуенный — я. Есть возражения?

Ричард прикусывает губу и мотает головой.  
— То-то же, — язык снова с силой проезжается по его загривку, — то-то же…  
Ричард утыкается лбом в скрещенные на зеркале руки и тихо, довольно смеется.


End file.
